


After all this time, I'm still into you

by eternomadridismo



Series: Brother Love [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: A prequel to Brother Love, telling story of Renly and Loras from their school days and how they got together :)Title from Paramore song! xx
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Satin Flowers
Series: Brother Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155908
Kudos: 6





	1. Lemon Boy I

**Author's Note:**

> I made this into a series because a back and forth timeline might get confusing,, chapter 1 is a copy from Brother Love Chapter 6 and 7!

Renly Baratheon was the third son of Steffon Baratheon and Cassana Estermont. His father Steffon, was the Communication Director of a publicly-traded multinational family company owned by the Targaryens; which spans for generations. Steffon was a distant Targaryen from his mother’s side. Moreover, the company's CEO, Aerys Targaryen was his cousin. 

Renly was 14 years younger than his brother Robert and 13 years younger than his other brother, Stannis. Despite their small difference in age, the two brothers couldn’t be more different. Robert was brave but headstrong, rash, and impatient. Stannis was serious, stubborn, with a strong sense of duty and justice. Growing up, Stannis always stood in the shadow of his older brother. He was always surrounded by people who fawned over Robert's looks and charisma. Robert himself never warmed up to Stannis.

Renly had no memory of his parents. When he was an infant, they had tragically drowned on a way back home from a vacation. It was ironic since Baratheons' main business was manufacturing private yachts and maritime transport. It caused deep sorrow for his brothers that they didn't ever bring the subject in conversation. 

When Renly was 2 years old, Robert went to a boarding school in the Eyrie, and he only returned home during Christmas break. Renly idolized Robert despite not seeing him often. Despite their age gap, the two brothers got along with each other more than with their middle brother, Stannis.

At age 4, Renly was left by his favorite brother for many years. Robert was a promising student who got a full scholarship to resume higher education. Despite the fair amount of inheritance and their remaining stock within Targaryen’s company, Robert was adamant to follow in his father’s footsteps to be involved in the company. Robert kept correspondence with his brothers, but only about four times a year.

Since Robert was away in the Eyrie, the responsibility to raise Renly was given to 17 years old Stannis. Stannis was not pleased with Robert’s decision but accepted his duty nevertheless. Being a child himself, Stannis was helped by the family butler, Maester Cressen, who had a longstanding history in serving the Baratheon family.

Stannis stayed with Renly in their family home in the Stormlands. He went to a private school in the area. He was a bright student like Robert but had no charm and popularity that was reminiscent of his brother. 

With one of his brothers being emotionally distant and the other, _literally_ distant, Renly developed a vast imagination. He has no friends around his age, but he was a happy and independent toddler who was adored by everyone he met. Renly also bears a great resemblance to Robert, which proved to not sit well with Stannis. It merely reminded him that his older brother was irresponsible in being the head of the family.

Three years after Steffon’s passing, the Operation Director of the company, Rickard Stark, discovered that Aerys had made a large loan that was unbeknownst to the advisory board. More so, it was apparent that Aerys became paranoid and made a series of bad investments as CEO. He was afraid that the Targaryen stock would jump to a free fall. Rickard confided to his children, one of which happened to be Robert's best friend from university, 19 years old Ned Stark. But before Rickard could gather enough evidence for an official inquiry, he and his eldest son, Brandon Stark went missing. 

Ned Stark knew that the disappearance was orchestrated by the company's CEO, Aerys Targaryen. After all, many members of the board who crossed Aerys were mysteriously replaced because of their unknown whereabouts. Ned Stark then plotted to avenge his father and brother with Robert's help.

Unlike the Baratheons, the Starks do not have stocks within the company. Meanwhile, Robert was not only part of the board, but also has an edge in being Aerys' distant nephew in a family-owned company. With enough votes on the board, he could replace Aerys as a much younger, fresher candidate with better creditworthiness.

With Robert now openly rebelling against Aerys, Aerys then put the pressure on his family as he did with Rickard Stark's. Aerys' unwavering support in the board for Aerys Targaryen came from the Fundraising Director, Mace Tyrell. Mace Tyrell blocked Baratheon's license to export their yachts and transport goods. He also sent his men to patrol and bully Baratheon's family and household. This lasted for two years.

Stannis knew his duty was to hold his position. That he has to stand his ground and hold on while Robert tries to bring down Aerys. Stannis then banned his household to travel in the risk of being abducted by Mace's people and Targaryen loyalists. With no preparation beforehand, he and his household had to survive with their existing food and groceries for 2 years.

Meanwhile, Ned and Robert suffered a major blow when Ned's sister, who was also Robert's girlfriend, Lyanna, broke up with Robert to be with Aerys' son who was married with 2 children, Rhaegar. She also publicly denounced her support for her brother and ex-boyfriend's cause. To make things worse, as Aerys' firstborn, 23 years old Rhaegar was the natural successor to the company. When Ned came to talk sense to Lyanna, then 16 years old was found dead in one of Rhaegar's houses.

Grieved and angered by Lyanna's death, Robert then plotted Rhaegar's death with his own hands. With the premise being to talk with Rhaegar in a neutral place; Robert, Ned Stark, and Rhaegar were involved in a shooting duel backed by each of their loyalists. Despite Rhaegar's larger backups, Rhaegar died from Robert's gun on the spot.

The rest of the board bar the Tyrells sympathized with Robert and Ned's losses caused by Aerys. After learning of Rhaegar's death, the support of the board wavered to Robert and Ned. They also managed to secretly lobby the main investor, Tywin Lannister, who had previously insisted to remain neutral.

The day after, Tywin Lannister along with Ned Stark came to visit Aerys at his home to persuade him to step down as CEO. When he reached Aerys' home in Kings Landing, it was discovered that Aerys in a mad rage had threatened to burn the house, along with everyone in it. Luckily, Tywin's 17 years old son Jamie, who had spent his summer working as Aerys' intern, managed to stop him. Elderly Aerys died during a struggle with Jamie, where the official cause of death was a heart attack. Jamie evaded any sentence due to the nature being an accident, and the fact that Tywin has a large influence and even deeper pocket went to his favor.

Rhaegar's widow, Elia Martell and her 2 infant children managed to be saved, and they were so relieved to leave the home that they decided to abandon her in-laws’ family to return and live in her maiden home in Sunspear region. Meanwhile, Rhaegar's mother and little siblings accepted their diminished role in the company and decided to live abroad in their many mansions, while still owning large stocks in the multinational company.

With Robert's path cleared as CEO, the Tyrells finally backed away from blocking the Baratheon's business and hastily removed the guard around their mansion. Despite Mace Tyrell's apologies, Stannis never forgave him nor the rest of the Tyrells. After all, Stannis and his household, including his 7 years old brother, were forcibly malnourished by the Tyrells, with barely any contact nor news from the outside world for 2 years.

As a token of apology, Mace Tyrell invited the Baratheons over for lunch. Stannis was still bitter about the whole thing that he merely nodded sternly and gritted his teeth at Mace's effort to start any conversations. On the contrary, Robert was ready to let bygones be bygones. He gladly tried out all the best wines from the Tyrell vineyard and laughed at each one of Mace Tyrell's jokes. Renly was happy enough that he could see Robert again after 2 years.

Renly who never had friends around his age was shocked to found out the Tyrells have 2 boys near his age, Willas and Garlan who was 11 and 8 appreciatively; and 2 toddlers, Loras and Margaery, who he thought was twins but was actually born a year apart.

Renly's brother Stannis warned him of making friends with the Tyrells. Stannis told him that the Tyrells have thorns for nails and that any skin contact with them will make long scratches appear on his skin. But Renly had checked, and their nails appeared normal, _Stannis_. Either way, Renly was careful to pull his sweater arms around his hands creating sweater paws to prevent direct contact, _just in case_.

"I recently go to a boarding school here in the Reach.", Garlan announced. He was a plump, curly-haired boy, only a few months older than Renly. "I play polo for my school team. What of you, Renly?"

Renly was shocked to be addressed but answered, "For the last two years I have been homeschooled by Stannis and my family butler."

The two older Tyrells siblings raised their eyebrows. They looked like they never heard of homeschools before. Tyrell children had no idea that their family had essentially locked away Renly's household for 2 years. 

Renly quickly added, "-But er, I'm going to a private boarding school in the Stormlands this summer."

"Will you join any after school club, Renly?", the eleven years old Willas asked politely. He wore glasses and had wavy hair a darker shade than Garlan.

Renly pursed his lips in thought, "Maybe- I don't know yet… I only wish to make many friends!", he smiled. He was suddenly conscious that he recently lost his two front teeth and immediately closed his mouth. He felt a pair of liquid brown eyes staring at him from across the table, it was Loras, the smaller Tyrell. Loras grew red and bowed his head down, a stumble of lazy brown curls on his head bounced lively.

Renly looked away.

Willas smiled warmly at him, "Don't worry, I know you'll make _lots_ of friends!", he tapped Renly's shoulder. Renly, who expected prickles on his shoulder was relieved to feel warm hands instead.

Seven years later, Renly Baratheon was head boy, he was also very popular in school, and he _really_ wants to be a lawyer. Renly has the Baratheon composure; he was tall and lean, with jet black hair that fell to his shoulder, and an easy smile. He was a spitting image of young Robert Baratheon. Moreover, his path was planned since birth; he would go to school and study to fill whatever position his family needed in the company. He's determined to do just that, and maybe gain Robert's attention once more.

It was the new term, and Renly was driven to school by his brother Stannis. This was the first time Renly saw his brother since Christmas of the previous year. Stannis had recently moved out of their family home because Robert had essentially gifted the house to Renly. To say Stannis was bitter about Robert's decision was an understatement. 

Stannis now lived with his family; his wife Selyse Florent and their 3 years old daughter, Shireen. He brought Cressen, the family butler with him. Instead, they hired a new butler, Cortnay Penrose, to look after Renly and their family home. 

Renly sat on the front passenger seat beside Stannis. His school was only 5 toll stops away from their house. The ride was awfully quiet. Stannis rejected the idea of music and hated it when people ruined his concentration by talking. 

Renly liked to purposefully jest with Stannis. When they were locked for 2 years together, one of Renly’s favorite sports was trying to get his older brother to laugh. Needless to say, he rarely succeeded.

Renly placed his feet on the dashboard just to see Stannis' reaction. Sure enough, Stannis gritted his teeth.

"Feet _down_.", he said, still looking ahead.

Renly grinned. He dutifully placed his feet down. He turned to face his elder brother and searched his pockets for bubblegums. He then put three gums in his mouth at one time.

He chewed loudly. Stannis continued gritting his teeth.

"You want some? They're peach flavor, _my_ favorite.", Renly offered with a smirk.

"No. Thank you.", replied Stannis.

Renly raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Okay!", he popped a bubble. He competed with himself to make an even bigger bubble. He looked at the car window. The Stormlands sky was rarely clear. "Nice weather.", he mumbled cheerfully. Stannis didn't appear to hear him.

"So. How are my _lovely_ sister-in-law and niece?", Renly started after more moments of silence. He knew his sister-in-law, Selyse was a bit of a religious fanatic. Renly never tried to keep their conversation topics outside the occasional compliment about the house, his niece Shireen, or the weather.

"Fine.", Stannis replied. Short and concise.

Renly nodded. He tried again, "So. I'm supposed to make a speech. As Headboy. Wonder if I should run it by you.".

Stannis gritted his teeth. "If you _must_."

Renly smiled brightly. "Okay!". He then unlocked his phone and read out his draft.

Besides the occasional grunt and grammar correction, Stannis was a silent listener. By the time Renly finished talking, they already reached the school grounds.

Stannis helped unload Renly’s suitcase from the car baggage. 

“So.”, Stannis extended his hands. Renly frowned and pulled his older brother in for a hug instead. Stannis was very stiff, and Renly wondered when was the last time they hugged.

A car parked beside them.

They heard a chuckle. "If it isn't Stannis and Renly Baratheon!"

Renly and Stannis broke away from the hug. They searched the source of the voice. The source was somewhere below them, and it was followed by a short figure emerging from the neighbor car. It was Mace Tyrell.

Renly cleared his throat while Stannis put his hands in his trouser pocket.

"Ah, Renly, look how tall you've gotten! Aren't you a spitting image of our Robert!", Mace surged forward and patted Renly's elbow, the highest position he could reach.

Renly grimaced weakly. "Hi Mr. Tyrell, Sir. How do you do.". They shook hands.

The car door opened behind them, and a small child emerged. Renly expected the child could not be taller than his upper arm. If Renly didn't know better, he had initially thought it was a girl. The boy had chubby red cheeks, brilliant liquid brown eyes, and a head full of brown curls that surrounded his face like a _halo_. He had a slim and slender frame, like a slight wind might knock him up. He wore a grey shirt, tan hoodie, and jeans. He looked grumpy and closed his car door like it had offended him personally. This must be Mace's youngest son, Loras.

Loras stood by the door. He stopped at the sight of Renly. His gaze lingered for a few seconds, then the next moment he frowned and looked up at Renly challengingly. The gesture was alarmingly startling, and despite Loras' small stature, he certainly had a commanding presence about him.

Mace Tyrell then excitedly gestured for Loras to join them. Mace introduced Loras as his favorite son, and Renly's eyebrows jumped up. Neither of his brothers _ever_ called him their favorite brother. It sounds wrong in many ways. And isn't there a rule that parents should love their children equally? He doesn't have a parental figure to compare to, so he doesn't know.

Mace went on and on. Stannis gritted his teeth, sure sign that he was over this conversation. Renly had an empty smile plastered on his face. He barely listened to what Mace was saying. Something along the lines of not seeing Robert for the annual company meeting, and that Loras is eleven years old, four years to Renly's junior. Meanwhile, Loras looked around disinterestedly. Judging by his looks, the school seemed to be far below his expectation.

A lot of students stopped to say hi to Renly. Renly grinned and called everyone by their first name. That appeared to have caught Mace's attention.

"Why Renly, you seemed like a little bit of a _celebrity_ here, aren't you?", he chuckled happily. Renly let out an awkward laugh and stared at Stannis for support. But Mace then grabbed his youngest son by the arm and dragged him to stand right in front of Renly.

"I trust you'll take care of Loras, won't you, Renly?"

Loras' eyes widen in terror. He looked like he would much rather be swallowed by the ground. He protested to his father, "But _father-_ "

Renly doesn't want to be rude. He smiled, ignored Loras' plea, and smiled, "Of course, Mr. Tyrell, Sir."

That seemed to wake up Stannis. He nodded curtly at Mace Tyrell and spoke in gritted teeth, "I think we should take these to your room.". He grabbed Renly's suitcase and excused himself from the Tyrells.

Renly knew a person has two alternatives in life. Fight or _flight_. With Stannis, it's mostly the first. This time for him it's a rare combination of both

* * *

_Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever_

_Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever_

_Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever_

_Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever_

_It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_

_'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town_

_Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around_

_And now I got myself a citrus friend_

song: Lemon boy- Cavetown

**Eleven and Fifteen.**

Moving to a new city where you know no one can be exciting, but it can also be frustrating and isolating. See, Loras Tyrell had lived in the Reach during all eleven years of his life. But one day, Loras overheard his youth Coach talking to his parents that he had issues. Apparently he was very talented, but he could not be a professional if he was not a team player. _Psh_ , what did his coach know. One does not win _Top Scorer_ for four seasons in a row and not be a team player. The next thing he knew, his family called for a family meeting and announced that Loras was to leave the Reach and move to a neighbor town, **Stormlands** . Loras suspected his grandmother Olenna was influential in the decision. The Tyrells' matriarch has the last words on everything that goes on in the family. She insisted it'll be good _character building_ for Loras to leave the town. She said that Stormland school was famous for its athletic program, which was perfect if her grandson wants to go professional. 

The Stormlands and the Reach didn't have a well-defined border, but unlike the Reach, the latter was usually damp and wet. They contained many forests, including the Kingswood in the north and Rainwood in the south. Also in the Stormlands there was **Storm's end** ; where he knew his family's business partner the Baratheons had owned most of the area. Storm's end lied inland of Shipbreaker's bay. Their open waters was dangerous and known for many violent accidents that occured in the wild waters. 

When the dreaded day came for Loras, he was glad his family took him to the station. He hugged his sister Margaery for the longest time, and let his older brothers mess up his already _unruly_ curly hair. They all promised to call as much as their respective school allowed it. Finally it left only his father Mace to accompany the train ride to the Stormlands. Loras cried silently during the train ride. He was glad his father was in deep sleep during most of the ride. Before they arrived in the Stormlands, Loras hastily wiped all his tears in the train bathroom. 

They had a car waiting to take Loras to his new school. During the ride, Loras barely spoke to his father who gave him words of support that didn't make Loras feel better.

The car eventually pulled up to the parking lot. It was nearly empty with the exception of one car parked beside them. Loras was still bitter and in denial of the whole situation that he barely registered his surroundings.

He heard his father chuckle as he rolled down the window.

" _If it isn't Stannis and Renly Baratheon!_ ", he shouted. Mace then got out of the car and greeted whoever was outside.

Loras sighed, collected his belongings inside his backpack and got out of the vehicle very reluctantly.

When he got out of the car, he was greeted by the sight of two _very_ _tall_ people. One looked in his early 30s, who had a straight posture; he was broad in the shoulder and had dark blue eyes, stern face, clenched jaw and already balding hair. The other looked around his brother Garlan's age and Loras had never seen a more handsome man in his life.

He towered over Loras by about 2 heads, had a broad shoulder, laughing green eyes and straight jet-black hair that casually fell into his eyes. He wore a tailored olive-green coat, tan v-neck sweater, and black pants. He had a mildly amused look on his face when he watched Loras' father talk.

It's difficult to grasp that they were brothers. While the older boy had his body angled behind casually towards his car, he looked like the polar opposite to the stern man beside him who stood up with his back straight and arms tucked in his pockets. From the conversation, Loras could understand that the older boy's name was Renly Baratheon. _Renly_. He quietly tried out the name on the tip of his tongue.

Loras gulped. He was suddenly aware that Renly noticed him looking longer than necessary. Renly then raised one eyebrow at him in question. Loras gulped and automatically redirected his gaze to look detached and disinterested.

And then Renly laughed at something Loras' father had said. When he laughs, his eyes crinkle at the corners.

" _I trust you'll take care of Loras, won't you, Renly?_ ", he heard his father spoke, breaking him in the midst of his stupor.

 _No_. Just _no_.

Loras felt his heart beating out of his ribcage. "But _Father-_ ", he began to protest.

Then Renly, cool as he does, smiled and replied, "Of course, Mr. Tyrell, Sir.".

On the first day of term Renly approached Loras on the corridor. He had a group of friends around him but told them to walk ahead.

"Hi Loras! You got to your classes alright?", Renly said cheerfully. He had his hair tied in a bun today.

Loras nodded. "Yes, thanks Renly."

Renly shook his head fondly. "You need help with those?", he pointed at some five or so books Loras carried.

"No, it's fine.", Loras frowned. He clutched his books tighter on his chest like Renly might take them away.

Renly ignored Loras' weird gesture. He smiled warmly and shrugged, "Okay!".

Renly bit his lips in concentration and clicked his fingers like he tried to remember something, 

"Oh! Do you want to join me for lunch today?"

Loras shrugged. If he's being honest he would rather Renly leave him alone. He didn't want Renly to think he's unable to make friends on his own.

But Loras' intention faded the moment he returned Renly's look. The lighting reflection made pretty white circles dance in his blue eyes and Loras forgot what was it that he tried to say.

"Okay.", Loras whispered.

"Great! I'll see you later then!", Renly squeezed Loras' shoulder and walked backwards in a salute.

Loras felt his bottom lips twitched in a small smile. He shook his head and walked to his next class.

**Twelve and sixteen.**

The following months Renly kept the promise he gave to Mace. He seemed determined to watch over Loras for him. Despite Loras telling Renly **not** to take his father's words seriously, Renly merely waved his concerns and insisted he wasn't doing it for Mace. 

When Loras decided to try out for the football team, Renly excitedly announced that he was going to watch and take lots of pictures to send to Loras’ family. Renly had never watched him play before, and Loras was determined to show off his skills.

Renly stood on the touchline while Loras warmed up on the pitch. Apparently he was friends with the Captain, Ronnet _'Red Ronnet'_ Connington who was in his year. Red Ronnet was an unpleasant sort of fella who likes to compare women's physiques, talked loudly and thinks he's above anyone else. 

From the sidelines, it looked like Red Ronnet was laughing at something Renly said. It must be hilarious since Red Ronnet was holding his belly while his other hand was clutching Renly's shoulder for support. Loras felt a sudden smidge of jealousy that he misplaced a pass in the warm up.

Moments later, Loras scored easily from the penalty spot. He glanced at the crowd once again and saw Renly putting a thumbs up in his direction. He grinned back. He didn't expect Renly would stay and watch the game.

Once Loras finished his turn, Renly jogged to the touchline and handed him what looked like two matching cup of Starbucks Frappuccino. Despite it being Loras' favorite drink, he rolled his eyes because one is **not** supposed to drink coffee in between working out. Of course Renly had no idea because he never did as much as picking up weights in his life.

"This is a frappuccino.", Loras said flatly..

Renly grinned, "Uhuh. Your go-to drink. And you think I never listened to anything you said", he teased.

Loras blushed and replied, " _Ren_ , I can’t drink this now. This will only make me piss.", Loras whined exasperatedly.

Renly frowned and stared at the drink on his hand. "Nooo? This will keep you concentrated."

Loras sighed mostly because Renly can be thick sometimes. 

"Fine. If I failed trial it's on you.", and he sipped the drink from Renly's hands and felt his tastebuds betraying him. His throat was parched under the sun and the cold, sweet coffee (Renly remembered the Hazelnut shot) brought a burst of energy.

_Not that Loras would admit in front of Renly._

'How could you fail? You're the **best** one here!', Renly grinned. He yelled the last part confidently and ruffled Loras' curls. Loras squirmed out of his hold. He grimaced and ran off to the field. He desperately wished the drink won't affect his stomach.

He realized that some people were watching him and Renly on the touchline. Some of them wore a curious look and the captain, Red Ronnet was even smirking at Loras. He brushed it off, knowing he was better than half the people who turned up and could get in any team he wanted without any issue.

Loras got accepted on the team (no surprise there). He also became the youngest member of the team. To his dismay, Red Ronnet ordered him to move behind to midfield, because he insisted that Loras has the height of a defense midfielder.

The best part was afterwards Renly promised to treat him for lunch during the weekend. Renly told him he got plans before so they'll just meet at the restaurant. Loras was mostly excited because he never saw Renly outside of school.

He had never heard about the restaurant Renly chose. None of the food in the menu rang any bells either. To think of it, he's not much of a gastronome since most cuisines he had experienced were products of his family farm and garden. 

For a fairly popular restaurant, it was surprisingly easy to get an empty seat. Loras waited alone at the table. He chose banquet seating beside the window. 

By the time he waited he had finished reading the menu three times over. He wondered what took Renly so long.

"Been waiting long?", said a familiar voice somewhere above his head.

Loras looked up and saw the familiar grin of Renly Baratheon. He wore black jacket with mustard yellow pants today.

"You took your time.", Loras glared. "Did you circled the Reach and back? Can't find _clean_ underwear? _Matching_ socks?", he clicked his tongue.

Renly laughed. "Sorry Loras, we couldn't find a parking spot.",

 _-We_?

'Tyrell.', a low yet familiar voice spoke behind him.

Loras twisted his neck so fast he feared he pulled a muscle.

His Captain, Red Ronnet was walking to their table and sat down beside Renly Baratheon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twelve and Sixteen.**

Their first date was not even a date. Not with Loras' captain, Red Ronnet tailing in. However, it was certainly memorable considering Loras got food poisoning afterwards.

'You sure you don't want the Kids Menu, dear?', the waitress asked Loras for the third time. Loras was not amused. He might not reach his growth spurt yet but he doesn't look _five_. 

Red Ronnet winked, 'We won't tell if you do, kid.'

Loras scowled, 'No. I would like to order the Beef Bourguignon, thank you.', he pointed at the menu. He thought he saw Renly's mouth twitched in a smile.

'Is something funny?'

Renly cleared his throat. 'No, not at all. Um. I'll have the Roast Beef Stew.'

'-And I'll have the Pork Schnitzel.'

The waitress typed on her pad and nodded. She repeated their order and walked away.

Loras absentmindedly tapped on the table. He waited for someone to say something. Usually when it was just him and Renly they couldn't stop talking. But Renly was busy with his phone and Loras doesn't know Red Ronnet outside team capacity. Then again, Wasn't this supposed to be Loras' celebratory lunch?

Red Ronnet however, had his eyes on Loras. Loras raised his chin in challenge. He watched as Red Ronnet grabbed a tissue and… spat out chewing gum. He must have looked revolted because Red Ronnet then asked, 'You don't mind, do you?'

'What?'

'That I'm here.'

'Why would I not be?'

Red Ronnet grinned. He yawned and put his arms around Renly's chair.

Loras bit his lips. He doesn't like what Red Ronnet insinuates, and he certainly does not appreciate the way Red Ronnet clinged to Renly's shoulder.

Renly placed his phone on the table. 'Sorry. Family trouble. What are we talking about?', he eyed Loras and Red Ronnet.

'Nothing.'

'-Nothing.'

'Tell me,', Red Ronnet referred to Loras, 'You're a new kid, but no one knows why you transferred here. Rumor said you were expelled from your previous school. Is that true?'

'I wasn’t expelled-', Loras frowned. 'Stormlands are supposed to have the best Athletic program. Imagine how shocked I was when I learned the Headboy doesn't even know how to dribble a ball.'

Renly instantly stopped drinking from his straw, 'Hey!'

But Red Ronnet interjected. 'Listen, Loras. About getting in the team-'. 

Loras' heart skipped a beat. Was he about to be kicked off before he even trained? He swallowed hard.

Red Ronnet smirked, 'No need to get so worked up. I only want to warn you about team initiation.'

_Wait, there's an initiation?_

'Um, what kind of initiation?'

'Well you have to strip naked and run drills around the field at midnight.'

Loras' eyes widen. 'Really?'

Renly punched Red Ronnet on the shoulder. 'Hey, you're scaring the kid.', and then to Loras, 'He's kidding, Lor.'

 _Kid_ . Renly called him _kid_.

'I'm not a kid. I'm only four years younger than you.', he blurted. For some reason his voice trembled in anger.

Renly raised an eyebrow, 'Yeah, and you're twelve.'

'Well, you act twelve-'

Red Ronnet placed a hand between them. 'Boys, boys. Play nice.'

Renly rolled his eyes. Loras mumbled, 'He started it.'

Red Ronnet sighed. 'As I was saying. Team initiation.'

'... It's not actually running naked though, right?'

'No. Well, there's running involved. You have to perform keep-ups with a football everywhere you go and if someone asks why, you have to sing the Champions League anthem.'

'Even in class?'

'Even in class.'

Loras stiffen. 'I think I prefer running naked.'

Red Ronnet chuckled. 'Well don't tell anyone in the team that I gave you the heads up.'

Afterwards they were given their order (with minor mishaps, Loras' food was given to Renly). Loras made a face. He didn't actually know what Bourguignon was. He only knew they had those in The Reach. But the Bourguignon tastes strongly of red wine. Maybe the waitress was right and he should have just ordered the kids menu.

Loras pretends to be unbothered. Too bad Renly could read the discomfort on Loras' face like a book.

'Is it good?'

He made a non-committal sound. His throat was dry but he managed to finish the Bourguignon with lots of help from his cream soda.

**Thirteen and Seventeen.**

**(I.)**

'Someone lesser than me wouldn't lose street cred for this', Renly clicked his tongue. It was a Friday night, and he was forced to help Loras make chocolate chip cookies for his team's fundraiser. The football team had to travel to Dorne for a Final and the sale will buy them plane tickets and hotel rooms. 

'I said I'll wash your laundry for a week.', Loras said through gritted teeth.

'Aren't your family loaded? You can't just ask them for money?'

Renly looked at his slump of dough like it had done him wrong personally. Meanwhile, Loras' dough was perfectly shaped. If that isn't a metaphor for his life. 'It's either this or washing cars.', he said grimly.

'That's an option- team will gain easy money and even profit if you guys do it topless. I mean, have you _seen_ Beric's abs?'

Loras stopped kneading. 'Don't talk about my teammates like that.'. He looked menacing even though he was wearing an apron with his hair tied in a short ponytail. 

Renly raised his arms and laughed. 'Touche topic!'.

For a few minutes the only sound in the empty Culinary Classroom came from Loras' playlist. Renly noticed that Loras had taken most of his finished pile of dough and kneaded them over. Loras' byproduct was even shaped and not at all lumpy.

'How did you know how to make cookies, Lor?'

'Margaery and Garlan had sweet teeth growing up.', Loras mumbled.

'And you didn't?'

Loras looked at him reproachfully. 'Does it matter? I've been into organized sports forever, I don't have many experiences with sweets.'

'Right.', said Renly. 'Um, shouldn't your teammates be here by now?', he viewed the clock which showed a quarter to seven. Loras promised they can leave by seven.

Loras rolled his eyes, 'Why don't you ask your _pal_ Red Ronnet where he is.'.

'You sounded bitter. Are you two fighting again?'

'No. Can you preheat the oven?'

Renly shrugged, 'I don't know how to do that.'

Loras crossed his arms. 'Are you serious?'

Before Renly could defend himself, the classroom door opened and Loras' teammates entered with Red Ronnet in front. He gave a whistle of approval of the scene before him. Understandably, the room smelled of chocolate and Loras' doughy chocolate chip cookies are picture perfect, albeit few in numbers.

'Everything seems to be in order, eh Tyrell?', he grinned at Loras as his other teammate, Bryce Caron recounted their cookie batch.

'I thought you'd be here, Renly.', Red Ronnet gave him a high-five.

'I was just telling Loras why you guys should've considered car-wash fundraising instead.', Renly pouted. Red Ronnet howled in laughter. 'Ha! You'd enjoy that! Unfortunately, we figured homemade baked goods are more profitable considering our clientele! See, students are deprived of homemade goodies, so it doesn’t take much persuasion to win them over homemade baked goods!'

Renly shrugged, 'Ah well. I tried.', he glanced at Loras who was removing his apron. Confused, he followed suit. Loras seemed in a hurry to get to the door.

'I don't know how you can get along with Tyrell.', mumbled Beric. ‘He’s difficult to work with, on **and** off the pitch.’

‘Loras? He’s sweet once you get to know him. Um, he said to preheat the oven so you guys do that- And I’ll see where Loras is going.’, said Renly who rushed out after Loras.

'Wait up Loras!', said Renly, who caught on quickly despite Loras' head start. ‘Hey! You were quick to bail.’, he walked beside Loras. On closer look, Renly was surprised to see Loras’ eyes were bloodshot and his usual bouncy curls looked matted. ‘Um, what’s up Lor? You’re clearly thinking about something.’ 

To his surprise, Loras slid down the floor.

'My grandmother was right, I can't work in a team.'

'What?'

'Can't work in a team.', Loras repeated. 'I just can't get on their wavelength. They are physically and mentally mature and I'm-'

Renly sat beside Loras. ‘Hey. You’re the youngest one in the team, a regular starter, and the top scorer. Not to mention you make the best cookies. You'll go further than everyone, Lor.'

Loras smiled sullenly. 'That's nice. But you said it, Beric and his nice _abs-'_

'... Is that what this is about?'

Loras was determined to look at the opposite wall and not at Renly. 'Maybe? I don't know.'

Renly clenched his jaw. 'I'm sorry that my comment made you uncomfortable. I wasn't thinking when I said that.'

Loras sighed. 'I know you weren't.'

Renly looked at Loras. He can barely see the small eleven year old now. Loras had lost most of his baby fat on his face, and his jaw had begun to look more pronounced. He had toned arms and muscular legs from going to the gym. He's still nowhere near Renly's height, but then again, Baratheons are taller than the general male population.

Loras slung his head towards Renly's shoulder. Renly can smell his mint and cedar shampoo and Loras' curls are tickling his neck, but he doesn't move until Loras does. Renly felt a sudden rush of affection for the younger boy. Who would think the star striker of the football team had body image issues.

  
  
  


**(II.)**

Renly knew he wasn't interested in girls when he was ten years old. He remembered Valentine's day of that year he got a lot of chocolate from girls and one girl in his class, Mylenda had kissed him square on the lips, and he was amused, more than anything. He was puzzled why other boys in his class congratulated him on landing the 'prettiest girl in Year 5', how Renly was such a _stud_ , so on. Because he enjoyed the attention and validation so much, he then asked Mylenda to be his girlfriend. They broke up a week later, because Mylenda was offended that Renly won't kiss her when there was no audience.

When Renly was twelve, he was certain that he liked boys. He didn't plan to tell Stannis, but the words just _came out_ one afternoon. It was during Summer break, they were shopping for groceries and Stannis was reading the expiration date of a broccoli.

'Stannis, I like guys.'.

Stannis didn't react instantly. Considering Stannis only has one facial expression, Renly was surprised to see his face softened, though only for a few seconds. Afterwards he nodded and told Renly to grab a watermelon.

If Renly could do it all over, he would pick a more private place than the vegetable aisle. 

Now seventeen, Renly was graduating high school and he was lucky to get an early admission to the best Law Program in Westeros. His classmates were busy courting dates for prom, the other half busy searching for suits and dresses. But Renly doesn't feel like taking anyone, and he had his suit planned months in advance.

It doesn't help that Loras became increasingly moody the closer to Renly's graduation. Usually Loras liked to tail in when Renly hung out with people from his year, or sneak out to go to parties on weekends, but recently he preferred to spend time in the gym.

He thought Loras’ problem was Renly leaving. He will continue his study in the Capital, which means he probably won’t see Loras as much. When he brought this up to Loras he sulked. 

'We can still meet, you know. It's not like I'm disappearing from the world.'

'I know.'

One Friday, Loras didn't answer his text about going to a party. Annoyed, Renly found him in the gym with headphones on.

'I'm going to a party downtown. Are you coming, Loras?'

'No. I'm working.'

Renly rolled his eyes. 'I can see that. Are you sure?'

Loras grunted, 'I'm sure. Have fun.'

Renly sighed. If Loras changed his mind Renly had texted the address. That is if he saw his phone somewhere this century. _It's not like we were joined by the hip_ , Renly tried to cheer himself up.

First Renly headed to the pre-party at Beric's room. He was running late, since he was certain the gym smell rubbed up on him, so he went back to his room to put on some more perfume (and another layer of deodorant just to be sure) afterwards he couldn't decide on which jacket to wear.

'There's a lad! We thought you canceled on us!'

Renly grinned from the door and waved his beer apologetically. 'And missed out on free beers? No way!'

Beric craned his neck. 'Loras not with you?'

'Nah, he won't join us tonight.'

Red Ronnet cried out, 'Man after my own captaincy! If I'm not careful it will be a coup d'état on my hands!'

The three of them finished 2 crates of beer before heading out to some girl's houseparty. When they arrived the house was swarmed with people from their school. Music blasted high, some underage kids are smoking who knows what, and Renly wondered if this, like previous parties they went to, would be forcefully broken up by police.

He soon lost sight of Beric and Red Ronnet who were welcomed like war heroes, after all they are stars of the football team. 

Renly made a bee-line to the kitchen, which was also full of people. He helped himself for a beer from the fridge, mainly because he needed a distraction from trying to call Loras. He figured the owner wouldn't miss the drink. It must be his fifth beer of the night but he still feels quite sober. 

Soon he heard someone calling his name. 'Renly! We need one more for poker!'

Renly grinned. It was Robb Stark. Robb was in his year, he has blue eyes and curly red-brown hair. Robb was his rival for Student Body President, though they had no bad blood between them. Beside him was Robb's best friend and class clown, Theon Greyjoy; and the one next to him was unknown to Renly. He was attractive, with his dark eyes and black hair in curly ringlets. His face had almost similar structure as Loras, though his cheek was slightly rounder and his features softer.

He greeted Robb and Theon and sat down. 

'Sorry, I don't catch your name?'

The attractive mystery boy smiled, his teeth were straight and white, 'It's Satin.'

Renly was glad the kitchen was dark, because he was sure that he just blushed.

They played two rounds of Poker, which ended with Theon winning the first round and then Robb the second. Renly couldn't concentrate because he kept watching Satin on the corner of his eyes and that he was sure Robb and Theon were cheating. 

When Satin was about to stand up and leave, Renly took his chances. 'Can I get you a drink?'

Satin smiled, 'Alright.'

Renly found Satin sitting on the porch with a cigarette in his hands. He handed Satin the beer and they clinked before drinking.

'Are you new to the Stormlands?'

Satin shook his head. 'I go to school with Robb's brother in the north.'

'Right.'

They were quiet for a while, mostly watching and silently judging the party goers. One of Renly's juniors had just vomited with his friends cheering him on.

'Um, so are you a sophomore?', Renly asked, trying not to let the distant vomit smell bother him.

'Yeah. You?'

'I'm a senior. I will graduate this year, actually.'

Satin nodded absent mindedly. He rummaged his jeans pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. 'Want a drag?'

'Why not.', Renly brightly grabbed the cigarette from Satin and their fingers touched.

Renly blew out a smoke. Renly likes to think of himself as a social smoker, or at least he's not addicted to smoking. Satin watched him take a drag, his eyes heavy from drink and smoke. If Renly doesn't know better, Satin was trying hard not to laugh.

'What?', Renly asked dumbly.

'You don't do this often, huh?', Satin licked his lips before taking his cigarette from Renly. He blew out smoke directly to Renly's face, which should have annoyed Renly, but it weirdly turned him on. Renly grabbed the cigarette back and took his revenge. They then paused to share the cigarette back and forth, and soon Satin sat closer and closer to Renly, laughing at his drunk remarks, and the next thing Renly knew, he was making out with this stranger he only met a few hours before.

It was nice. Renly had his share of drunk make-outs at parties, involving strangers and friends alike, so it wasn't new to him. He had his hands tangled up on Satin's hair, which was not as soft as Loras'. He can smell citrus shampoo, which was a sweet smell compared to Loras' clean scent of mint and cedar. His eyelashes were longer than Loras, though his eyes lacked the boyish charm that Loras had. Halfway he realized he was thinking about Loras, and shook the invasive thought away. 

Renly grimaced though, when Satin's hands wandered to the front of his jeans. Satin didn't sense his discomfort, and continued kissing Renly like his life depended on it.

 _'Whoa_.'

Renly squirmed away from Satin. He could place that familiar voice from anywhere. Indeed, in front of him was Loras, whose face was white as a sheet. He gave them a shock once over before turning around in a hurry.

'Loras, wait!', Renly got up. A soft hand grabbed his arm and dragged him down, 'Was that your _boyfriend_?', asked Satin in disbelief. Renly gave no reply. He followed Loras inside. He was not in the living room, or the kitchen. He tried downstairs in the bedroom and Loras wasn't there either.

He saw Robb and Theon on the top of second floor stairs, holding a mattress and looked like they were about to slide down. Renly rolled his eyes. Robb must be very drunk because he's usually responsible. 

'Have you seen Loras?', Renly yelled.

'Weren't you making out with him?', Theon yelled back.

'Nooo, that was Satin! Loras has brown hair, stupid!', Robb whacked the back of Theon's head.

Renly shook his head, exasperated. He's thankful for his Baratheon trait that he can hold his liquor, and to refrain from acting stupid when drunk (he doesn't need liquor for that).

He moved on outside to look for Loras. It was cold and Renly thought it should be illegal to be outside in this weather. He walked around the house's perimeter and regretted not wearing a coat. He finally spotted Loras on the side exit. Weirdly enough he was playing with a stray cat. He stared at the stray cat who was circling around Loras’ ankle, marking territory. 

Loras saw him approaching and his expression was hostile.

'Can I sit here?', Renly began. 

Loras sulked, but made way for Renly nonetheless.

'Lor, I'm sorry you had to see that.'

Loras looked at him disdainfully, 'Why?'

Renly bit his lips uncomfortably. He doesn't know the answer to that question. 

After a long silence Loras spoke again. ‘What was his name?’

‘Satin.’, said Renly. The name felt bitter and foreign on his tongue.

Loras raised his eyebrow, ‘ _Satin._ What an unusual name.’

Renly snorted. ‘Your name is not exactly John George Harrison either.’

Loras rolled his eyes and shoved Renly. ‘You missed _Ringo_.’, he muttered.

They were silent again. Renly did not like it, this silence held a certain weight in the air. Renly wished he had more cigarettes just to have something to do with his hands.

'I know you _think_ you hide your lovers well away from me-', Loras hissed. 'Don't flatter yourself. It's not the first time I saw your tongue deep inside someone's mouth.'

Renly blinked. He tried to process Loras' statement. Of course Loras had seen him making out, they were practically inseparable everywhere. Renly never explicitly admit that he was gay, at least not to Loras. He was afraid Loras would think of him differently, or worse, run away and think less of their friendship, thinking Renly has an ulterior motive.

Loras sighed and twirled a stray thread on his sweater, ‘I didn’t say I’m used to it, though.’

Renly wanted to reach out for Loras’ hand, but thought better of it. ‘And what- what do you think about that?’, he tried.

‘I try not to.’

‘-And why is that?’

Loras turned to face Renly, his expression unreadable.

‘You _know_ why.’

Renly bit the inside of his cheek. ‘I really don’t.’ 

‘Don’t insult my intelligence, Ren. Or yours.’, Loras spat. 'I saw how you looked at Satin. Don't say he doesn't remind you of me. Don’t think I dont notice you and I tiptoeing around each other. How do you think it will end, with _us_?’

Renly was taken aback. Loras is a bitter boy, but he was never mean. He had a sharp tongue, but a kind heart. Renly knew he admired the younger boy despite his tough facade. He was ashamed to admit that he searched for Loras in other people. Whether it’s appearance-wise like Satin, or snarky attitude like Red Ronnet. Guys he hooked up with either had Loras’ physical attribute or his character. He was surprised that Loras noticed it.

‘Loras. You’re too young. I can’t possibly do what you asked me to do-’

Loras rose. ‘Then don’t make this worse than it already is. Talk to me when you make up your mind.'

And with that, Loras stood up and left Renly in the cold.

  
  



End file.
